The invention relates to a heating rod such as is generally known from DE 198 48 169 A1, for example.
Heating rods are used for auxiliary heaters of automobiles. In such heating devices, sheet metal lamellae can be placed onto the heating rods as heat sinks. Heating rods can also be designed integrally with heat sinks, as is known from DE 10 2009 013 927 A1, for example.
In known heating rods, the heating elements are held in the housing by an electrically insulating frame and are electrically contacted by a contact plate protruding from the housing. The contact plate is electrically insulated with respect to the housing by an insulating plate.